Участник:Darth sanchez
Обо мне Guten tag, я Darth Sanchez. Один из главных вдохновителей этого проекта. Я обожаю Star Wars, Lego, Gears of War, Halo, Metal Gear Solid, книги Тома Клэнси (и игры по ним) а также Sci-fi и Cyberpunk. Больше обо мне ты можешь узнать в одноименной статье. Вот тебе даже ссылочка, сходи ознакомься. Я очень надеюсь что мы станем друзьями и ты будешь помогать моей вики развиваться. Удачи и быстрой тебе охоты . Песни 'Строевая:' Эй, десантник, где ты был? Был в аду, чертей там бил. Как помру, кладите мне В гроб винтовку на ремне. К черту слезы, к черту шок, Киньте в ящик вещмешок. Как-то утром ровно в пять Будут молнии сверкать. Кто там в ужасе дрожит? Это призрак кросс бежит. -Строевая песня морской пехоты ККОН 'Грустная:' Close my weary eyes Under choking clouds of ash and darkest dust The silver kiss of sleep is lost I can feel these broken cogs begin to rust But when the end finally comes I won't despair I'll just keep on hoping I might see you there Try to keep a blank page But these memories they cloud my mind with grief Faces lost forever And the guilt of feeling some kind of relief But when the end finally comes I won't despair I'll just keep on hoping I might see you there Maria... Ten long years I could see your ghost As this world of twisted metal falls I can hear the demons tearing down the walls In the face of so much hate and cruelty In my mind's eye my angel's all I see But when the end finally comes I won't despair I'll just keep on hoping I might see you there Maria... Ten long years I could see your ghost -Santiago's lament by Miracle of Sound 'Ария Иуды' Конец, затмение, Мой разум так чист, И я вижу теперь, что нас ждет. Ты развеял в прах Тот миф, что нас вел, Как слепых за тобой целый год, Иисус! Внимая голосам, кричащим: "Сверхзвезда!" Ты начал верить сам В божественный свой дар. Молва о чудесах легенды создает, И верят больше в имя, чем в учение твое. Мне не нравится знамение дня, Я хочу, чтоб ты послушал меня: Помнишь, я был правой твоей рукой всегда? Ты пожар в умах зажег, Они твердят, что ты пророк, Но пройдет обман, и что тогда? Я же помню, как в начале борьбы Ты для нас был подарком судьбы, И, поверь мне, как и прежде, я пленен тобой. Но с каждым днем твои слова Чернит досужая молва. Я боюсь, удел печален твой. Назарета гордый сын Жил бы ты в безвестности, Как отец твой плотничал, Горя б не знал. Воздух чистый, дом в лесу, Ты бы счастлив был, Иисус, Никому б не сделал зла, Горя б не знал! Ты открой глаза, взгляни наконец! Ты не видишь, что воли нам нет? Мы подвластны Риму - Разве ты мог забыть о нем? А толпа меня страшит - Вознесла тебя на щит, Но конец твой ближе с каждым днем! С каждым днем! Ты прислушайся к советам моим - Я за то, чтоб тебе пели гимн, Но мне страшно видеть, Как обманичва звезда твоя! Все тобой опьянены, Небом головы полны, Но в вино твое подмешан яд, страшный яд, страшный яд! Иисус! Ты прислушайся к советам моим, Я за то, чтоб тебе пели гимн, Гордый пророк, гордый пророк. Иисус! Избранные статьи *Darth sanchez *Мария *Александр Тетерин *Наступление на Арлин *Операция "Деревянные кресты" *Таверна "Сломанный Хребет" Наши круглые статьи *100 - Таверна "Сломанный Хребет" "Иллюминаты" *Darth sanchez *Эмиль *Анна *Карл *Джон *Уолт *Дэдпул Интересные факты *Почетный член 501ого легиона *Предки были Ассассинами *Лично знаком с Дэдпулом *Конченый имбицыл *Пишет рецензии к разным фильмам *Обожает комиксы frame|left|Рад видеть тебя здесь, комрад.